


Fist Meets Face (The Ron Weasley Remix)

by The Last Good Name (thelastgoodname)



Series: That Felt Good [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Masochism, Multi, Sadism, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastgoodname/pseuds/The%20Last%20Good%20Name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five perfect moments in Ron Weasley's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fist Meets Face (The Ron Weasley Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Thanks to Lorraine for all her help, especially with figuring out everybody's motivations. Companion to [Five Times Hermione Granger Punched Draco Malfoy](http://archiveofourown.org/series/65257) by me and [Five Times Draco Malfoy Took It in the Face From One H. Granger](http://lunabee34.livejournal.com/271604.html) by her.

He almost missed it the first time: they're turning away, leaving that git and his idiot friends, and Ron's finally done something right. For once, he’s the one who holds his temper and wins an argument with Hermione, sort of, and they're not going to give Malfoy the satisfaction of getting to them again. Except that all of a sudden it's only him and Harry turning away because Hermione is turning back to Malfoy and pulling back her fist and bam! Malfoy's laughter disappears immediately, and Hermione's holding her fist, and she's got this look on her face and all of a sudden, Ron's hard. As in, really hard. Harder than he's ever been in his life, and Hermione's face is gorgeous. She's the most beautiful woman in the world in that moment, beautiful and fierce and perfect. (He already knows she’s pretty because Ginny and his mum have said so. But he's never thought of her as beautiful before, and suddenly he wants to tell her because he knows that she doesn't think she's beautiful at all. She's wrong.)

Ron’s never seen that look on her face before. He's never seen a look like that on anyone's face, but he knows he's going to remember it for the rest of his life because she looks so alive, so vibrant. Ron wants to kneel at her feet and worship her; he wants to stare at her forever. He wants to kiss her.

And then it all goes to hell, and life gets terrifying for little while.

When he wakes up in the hospital wing later, Ron’s so busy being in pain that he doesn't remember Hermione's face for the longest time.

It's only later on his first night back home at the Burrow, when's he's laying in bed listening to the summer evening outside his window, that he remembers, and without warning he's rock hard again. He reaches down, fluttering his fingers around himself, and oh God, it's good. Ron’s whole body is pulsing. His leg stops hurting with phantom pain, and it's never been like this before. He knows how to wank; he's got brothers, and he's been doing it forever already. But this--this feeling that he's got right now is amazing. It's like he's flying, like he's out of control but he isn't, like he's finally on top of the world. He knows Bill's never felt like this, or Charlie. Percy certainly hasn't. It's everything he's ever wanted, and as he spurts all over himself, Ron knows it's because of Hermione.

Hermione did this to him, and he can't wait to see her again.

Because Ron's just realized: he's going to marry her.

***

Of course, first Ron has to convince Hermione that he's marriage material, and that takes some doing. Also, maybe he's kind of acted a little bit like an arse a few times over the years, but honestly, it’s entirely frustrating to know at 14 exactly what you want your life to look like at 34 and not to have the person you want that life with to have a clue about any of it. Hermione might be a bit of a know-it-all, but the only things she really knows are books. She has no idea what she can do to Ron with a glance, or a sigh, or with the memory of a punch to the face. She's like a goddess sometimes, and it's all he can do to suck air into his lungs and remind himself that what he feels for her is forever and that if he can just hold on until she catches up, it's going to be great. Better than great.

The summer after the Triwizard Tournament, Ron spent a little bit of time wondering why that fantasy--that memory--is so powerful. Why it always hits him right in the gut, why it makes his dick stand up immediately, why it’s always so _good_. He couldn't come up with any reasons that made much sense: Draco's always been a tosser, and more than once Ron's wanted to hit him in the face, so that might be part of it. Draco's so pale he's practically a ghost; blushes and scratches and bruises show up wonderfully on his skin. Plus, any chance for a Muggle-born to show up a racist git like Draco is a wonderful opportunity.

It's not until much later that Ron realizes that Draco's got the most expressive face of anyone he’s ever met, and that while the memory of Hermione's face when she punched Draco alone is practically enough make him come every single time, the memory of Draco's face when he got hit is almost as good.

That might be why Ron acts like such an idiot during sixth year; he's known that he was going to marry Hermione since he was 14, so what the fuck is he doing imagining Draco when he's got his dick in his fist? That's not right. That's practically cheating. It probably is cheating, even if he and Hermione aren't actually dating yet. Because fuck: he and Hermione aren't even dating.

By the end of what should have been their seventh year, Ron has no idea how many times he's wanked off to the memory of Hermione punching Draco. More than a thousand, definitely. Maybe even two thousand? He's got lots of other fantasies about Hermione--he has a whole catalogue of fantasies about Hermione in the library alone--but the one about Draco is special because it's the only one that's actually happened. He's never had the chance to bend her over a table in McGonagall's classroom (transfiguration is Hermione's favorite subject, and she really, really enjoys learning. They're going to have so much fun learning things together), or have her ride him in the common room. He has had the chance to watch Hermione hit Draco.

Except it's not like Ron’s thinking about what Draco looks like naked, or Draco's mouth on him, or Draco's pale arse cheeks spread and waiting for Ron's dick. He's thinking about the way Draco's face twisted and wobbled when Hermione's fist connected with it, the way Draco's eyes flickered and rolled back in his head. He's thinking about the sound Draco made, that little whimper that was almost a moan. He's thinking about how Draco's stunned agony was the consummate counterpoint to Hermione's triumphant rage. 

***

He doesn't miss it when it happens a second time.

Ron’s already kissed her once, and while it didn't quite live up to four years of fantasies, it was still pretty fantastic. But when Hermione hauls back and punches Draco the second time, it's even better. This time, Ron knows it's coming, and the anticipation is sweeter than anything he's ever felt before. He knows it, and Draco knows it, too. If Ron weren't sure Draco was incapable of thinking about other people, he'd wonder if Draco lets Hermione hit him because Draco looks almost anxious before Hermione storms over to him, like he wants it. Like he needs it.

Ron needs it, too.

It's better the second time, and Draco knows it. Something shudders through Draco when Hermione's closed hand clears his face, when Draco's tooth is loose and there's a little tiny bit of blood seeping from his lips. Draco looks stunned and unable to stand and worshipful, too, and Ron can't be jealous because everyone in the world should want to bow down to the wonder that is Hermione when she's angry and lit from within like that.

And then she's kissing Ron, and it's better than the first time, and Ron can't help but let one eye drift open to watch Draco. He's staring at them, fierce hunger on his face. Draco's tongue slips out to taste the blood, and Ron mimics the movement, teasing Hermione like Draco is teasing himself. Now it's Ron who's shaking, barely able to hold himself up, and he knows that this is the beginning of the rest of his life. Finally, Hermione, his gorgeous, vibrant Hermione, is his.

It's as close to perfect as Ron's ever felt.

***

Except that something is lacking.

Ron knows what that something is, but he doesn't want to think too hard about it. He kisses Hermione, and it's nice. It's wonderful. It's lovely. But the fire, the passion, only sometimes sputters into their lips and their hands. There are days and weeks in between the moments when Ron can't hold back from grabbing Hermione, when Hermione stops talking because she needs Ron's mouth on her more than she needs air.

Being with Hermione is everything Ron ever dreamed it would be, and it's still not enough.

***

So a few years later, when he glances at the calendar and realizes that Teddy's birthday is coming up and there's only one place in all of Wizarding England where anyone with any sense would buy a small boy a birthday present--not that Draco's ever had any sense--Ron drags Hermione to the shop to camp out.

It takes three days of George relentlessly teasing him about them finally getting married and Hermione picking George's brain about his latest brilliant invention before Draco walks in. Ron's practically vibrating with anticipation, and he's already hard. He's been hard for hours, and Hermione has a look in her eyes, a glint that Ron recognizes. It's that same fire that Ron's been craving, and Hermione's staring at Draco like he's water and she's been wandering the desert. Ron thinks maybe he should feel a bit jealous, but he can't, not when he knows what's coming.

And it does.

It feels inevitable: George is rude, Draco is also rude, Hermione hits Draco, and Ron comes in his pants.

He doesn't actually, but it's a close call. He can barely hold himself together enough to pull Hermione aside--or maybe it's Hermione who's doing the pulling, Ron doesn't know or care--because Draco's on the floor this time, looking up at them with blood on his face and tears in his eyes and longing written all over his body. Draco's on the floor, and Ron's inside of Hermione, and he can't look away from her long enough to breathe, but he also can't stop seeing Draco flash behind his eyes. Hermione's got her fist stuffed in her mouth to stop her screams, and there's blood on her lips, and Ron wants to hear her, wants _Draco_ to hear her, so he pulls her hand away and kisses her, and then he can taste the blood, too. Draco's blood.

This might be a little sick, Ron thinks later, but it's also everything he's ever needed.

***

Ron can't stop thinking about it. He knew he had a problem with the fantasies and the memories, with the images and sounds replaying in his head, late at night with his dick in his fist, or when he's inside of Hermione, or when she's inside of him, but now that he's seen Draco on the floor, tasted Draco's blood on Hermione's lips, it's become an obsession.

It's an obsession, and Ron’s losing it. He can't stop himself. He imagines cornering Draco, setting up scenarios where Hermione flips out and pummels him, making Draco watch him fuck Hermione, Hermione watching him fuck Draco, watching them together, Draco under Hermione and Hermione's fist bruising Draco's pale face.

It's sick, and it's wrong, and Ron comes and comes and can't stop it. He can't stop any of it.

***

It turns out, the worst part is not that Ron has this weird fetish about Hermione punching Draco. It's that Hermione seems completely oblivious to the whole thing. Like she doesn't realize that she gets off on it, much less that Ron does, too. Or that Draco loves it.

So Ron waits, like he's always done. Hermione will get there eventually, and then they'll kidnap Draco and keep him chained in the cellar.

Ron laughs a little at that image, and then he realizes what he's thinking about and has to go wank again.

***

That day at the shop when Hermione floored Draco was memorable for another reason and not just because of the excellent sex: Hermione got pregnant. Their mums were thrilled, Hermione was a nervous wreck, and Ron couldn't stop grinning every time he thought about it. George and Charlie teased him constantly about getting Hermione pregnant on Diagon Alley, and even Ginny slapped him on the back a few times. But Ron's never shared the best part about Hermione getting pregnant that day. The part that makes it even more perfect: it's not just his baby, his and Hermione's.

It's Draco's, too.

Whether Draco knows it or not, he's a part of them, now, and he always will be.

***

The next time they see Draco, Hermione is nine months pregnant and about to drop. She's tired and cranky, and irritated at the entire world. So is Ron, frankly, and they can't wait to meet their little girl.

Hermione would rather have stayed home, has been saying for weeks that she wants to stay home tonight, but when Ron mentions that Draco is expected at the ball, Hermione's instantly up and bathed and looking ravishing in a new set of robes. Ron always thinks Hermione looks ravishing, but they're seeing Draco tonight, and she's got a glow that has nothing to do with the pregnancy and everything to do with the flash of bone on bone and flesh on flesh.

Draco looks fairly ravishing himself, thin and dashing and ever so pale. His face is unmarked when he arrives, and Hermione's fingers twitch against Ron's. Ron smiles.

He knows Hermione well enough by now to see the arousal threading through her every movement as soon as she steps into the ballroom. It's in the way she breathes, the way she talks, low and passionate and throaty, the way she moves. She's ready, more than ready.

So is Ron.

And since they both know what's going to happen tonight, Ron has a little time to observe Draco, to see the anticipation creeping across his face, too. To see how hard he's trying to hold himself back, to pretend that he's not as needy and desperate as they are.

When it happens, it's almost anticlimactic. It's not anything that Draco does, even. It's that Hermione can't restrain herself anymore. Ten years ago, she let loose, and Ron fell in love. Tonight, she lets loose, and Ron watches Draco fall in love. Hermione's fist flies towards his face, and she connects her heart to his. The sharp crack whistles through the room, and Draco shudders.

Hermione's knuckles are bruised, and so is Draco's face, and she comes for the first time practically before Ron even touches her. She comes again when Ron, buried inside her hot slickness, whispers, "You made him bleed."

When they're done, as he's helping her straighten her robes, he kisses her bruised knuckles. She smiles.

***

She gives birth that night. Rose is perfect, just like her mother.

***

Three months later, there's a benefit at Malfoy Manor. They both know they're going as soon as Harry mentions it, and they both know what's going to happen when they get there.

Ron drops a flyer for a boxing class on the kitchen table and then spends the three weeks leading up to the benefit taking care of little Rosie while Hermione's at class. She buys them both new robes. Ron does extra sit-ups. They take a long time getting ready on the night, primping and polishing and making sure everything is just right.

When they arrive at the Manor, Hermione has a calculating look on her face that Ron hasn't seen in a long time. She's working something out, and Ron knows well enough not to ask.

Draco spends the evening smiling at them both. Ron tries to smile back, but it's harder than he thought it would be. This is the first day of the rest of his life, after all, and he's a little nervous. (His mum's there, and so is Draco's. What if they object? What if Harry and Ginny do? This could possibly be the stupidest thing he's ever done.) But he can't think about that because he needs this, and so does Hermione. So does Draco, and between the three of them, they've been waiting long enough.

It's all Ron can do not to grab Draco, too, after Hermione smacks him on the temple. His eyebrow is bleeding a little, and he has a dazed look, and Ron wants so badly to drag them both away and--and--

Now that the moment has arrived, Ron can't quite imagine what he wants to do to Draco, so it's just as well that he and Hermione are the only ones who slip away into the library.

And then Draco is there. “Granger,” he says. “Hermione." And they both come.

Hermione reaches out to Draco, touches him on the forehead, where the blood is smeared by Harry's handkerchief. Draco's body collapses, and Ron is just barely able to grab him before he lands on the floor. It's a little awkward since Ron is still sticky with Hermione, and Hermione's robes are pulled up exposing her, and then she's tugging at Draco's pants and pulling out his dick, and Ron's attacking Draco's neck, and Draco is letting out whimpers that go straight to Ron's dick. He's hard again, and Hermione is kissing Draco’s bruised and bloody forehead, and Draco is sliding into Hermione where she’s still slick with Ron's come, and Ron rocks against Draco's ass, and he needs so much.

"Here," says Hermione, waving her wand. The lube drips down Draco's back, and Ron guides Hermione's wand to the right place. Draco is shuddering, holding himself back even though Ron knows that he just wants to rut against Hermione and come already. They're both sated, sort of, but Draco hasn't come yet. Hasn't come at all since they started playing this game.

"Again," Ron says, and as Hermione drags her nails against Draco's face and sinks her teeth into his neck, Ron slides into Draco's ass and starts moving. He imagines he can feel Hermione though Draco, and there's blood on his shoulder--Hermione's never tried biting in bed before, but Ron likes it--and their mouths meet at Draco's shoulder and Draco’s not whimpering anymore. It's more than that. It's a whisper of the sound Draco makes when Hermione hits him, and he does it again and again and again, and then Hermione pulls back and launches her fist into Draco's ribs and that's all it takes to make Draco come, jerking and shuddering into Hermione.

When he's finished, Draco's practically comatose between them, unmoving, so Ron fumbles around a bit for Hermione's clit to finish her off and starts moving again. Draco is probably soft, but Ron's not about to let him slide out of Hermione yet, not when he's finally got his dick between Draco's legs. Hermione's grinning at Ron over Draco's shoulder, triumphant and full of furious joy. The growing bruise on Draco’s shoulder is deep and ripe and beautiful. She pushes down on it with her fingers, and Draco shakes again, trapped between them. Ron covers Hermione's teeth marks with his own, and when he bites down he comes, frantic and overwhelmed and consumed.

It's like his first time all over again.

When they pull apart, they're a fucking mess, but Draco is smiling and so is Hermione, and Ron finally, _finally_ , has everything he ever wanted. They all do.


End file.
